


Bobby Marks Sucks

by ButtxrflyBandage



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtxrflyBandage/pseuds/ButtxrflyBandage
Summary: Surina has never been a fan of Bobby. Even when they were together. But now she has Morgan and Morgan certainly does not suck.





	Bobby Marks Sucks

Surina threw herself onto the couch, bottle of vodka in hand. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking. All because Bobby had visited her. She hated that Bobby could still affect her like that.

She hated Bobby. She always would after what she did to her. Sometimes she wished Bobby had never existed in the first place. Then she wouldn't be able to affect her like this. But maybe she still would. Bobby was persistent after all.

She took a long swig of the alcohol, coughing after she got the liquid down. She never was much of a drinker.

Surina let her head fall back against the arm of the couch, closing her eyes when she heard the door open. She opened her eyes only to be met with Morgan who sat on the couch next to her before snatching the bottle from Surina's hand and taking a long drink.

"Hey!" Surina protested, pouting.

"What?" Morgan asked in that harsh tone.

"That's mine." she said, pouting still.

"So?" she asked, brow raised. She smirked, looking into Surina's eyes as she took another drink. Surina could tell she was daring her to do something about it.

"Fine." she said, standing. "Have it." she said, turning to head to her room. It was clear she was angry but if you knew her, like Morgan did, it was obviously not about that.

Surina slammed her bedroom door shut, throwing herself onto her bed.

Morgan watched Surina leave with a raised brow, clearly confused by the whole situation.

It started with just small sniffles but it soon turned into body wracking sobs. A frown replaced Morgan's smirk as she listened.

Morgan moved to stand, coming into the bedroom without knocking. "Why are you crying?" she asked, barely any softness in her voice. It sounded more like a command than anything.

"Why do you care?" Surina asked through her sobs.

"I don't." Morgan replied which Surina wasn't sure if it was a lie. "It's annoying." Now that was a lie.

Surina managed a soft laugh at that, wiping at her tears. "Sure."

Morgan gave a smile of her own, something that was rare for her. She moved to sit on the bed. She stayed silent for a long moment, unsure how to approach the situation.

"So...wanna talk about it?" she asked, slightly awkwardly and with that still slightly harsh voice.

Surina let out a breath. "Bobby came by. It's...whatever."

"Whatever, huh? You sure about that?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Surina knew it'd be better to talk about it but she didn't even want to think about Bobby.

Morgan gave a nod. "Good enough for me."

"Bobby Marks sucks." Surina said after a long moment of silence. "She's a narcissistic, manipulative asshole." she said, moving to lay against Morgan and wrap her arms around her.

Morgan tensed at the affection, confusion coming over her features as she was unsure how to respond. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up, I'm cuddling you." Kira said, cuddling closer to Morgan. Morgan did in fact shut up, placing a calloused hand on Surina's back.

"Softie." Surina teased with a grin.

"Shut up." Morgan returned, holding Surina closer.


End file.
